A communication system well known in the art is configured of a device, such as a printer, scanner, facsimile device, or multifunction device; a client configured of a personal computer for controlling the device; and a Web server for providing Web pages to the client. The device, client, and Web server are connected to and capable of communicating with each other via a network.
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-123384 describes a technology related to this communication system. In this technology, when the amount of ink falls below a prescribed amount, the printing device accesses a Web server, which is an ink purchasing site.
However, the system disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-123384 does not consider the language in which the Web page is described (the natural language, such as Japanese, Chinese, and English, for example). Hence, if the language used in the Web page is one the user is unfamiliar with, the user cannot comprehend the content of the Web page.
One possible resolution is to provide options on the Web page for the user to select a desired language and to display the Web page in the language selected by the user. However, selecting a desired language from the enormous number of possible languages can be a troublesome step for the user.